Herbalism
'Green Terra' Right-clicking while holding a seeds activates Green Terra. Effects while activated: Chance to get 3x drops from harvesting plants. 100% chance to convert the following blocks as long as you have seeds in your inventory by left-clicking the blocks: *Cobblestone into Mossy Cobblestone *Stone Brick into Mossy Stone Brick *Dirt into Grass Green Thumb (Wheat/Carrots/Potatoes/Nether Wart) When harvesting a fully-grown plant, there is a chance for the player to instantly replant the crop. The growth stage of the plant upon replanting is based on Herbalism level. Replanting will use one of either wheat seeds, carrots, or potatoes depending on what was harvested. You can also get a chance at getting an extra piece of wheat, carrot, potato, or nether wart. : 'Shroom Thumb' Using a mushroom on a block of dirt will attempt to use "Shroom Thumb". If successful, it will turn the block of dirt into a block of mycelium, consuming both a red and a brown mushroom upon doing so. To do this, you will need both a red and brown mushroom in your inventory and a sufficiently high Herbalism level. The chances of your success increases with your Herbalism level, but both mushrooms will be consumed whether you succeed or not. Farmer's Diet ' Your past experience with growth hormones has taught you how to get the most out of your food. This passive skill increases the amount of hunger that grown food will restore as your Herbalism level increases. ''Note: Farmer's Diet is similar to the healing effect herbalism gave pre- 1.8. '''Hylian Luck Hylian Luck gives you a small chance to get special items when certain blocks are broken with a sword. Currently the blocks that are affected by this are: *Grass *Saplings *Dead Bushes * Flowers Grass/Saplings/Dead Bushes will drop melon seeds, pumpkin seeds, or cocoa. Flowers will drop potatoes, carrots, or apples. You have a 1% chance at Level 100 for this drop to occur when a corresponding block is broken. The chance goes up by 1% every 100 Levels, so at Level 1000 you'd have a 10% chance for a drop to occur. The drops depend on who owns the server, it can be chosen to drop another plant like cocoa beans, pumpkin seeds, and melon seeds, on rare occasions you can find a diamond drop, but it has a drop chance of .001 after the chance for the drop. (probably false information) Double Drops (All Corresponding Blocks) It's as simple as it sounds: a chance to get double drops from every farmed object. The chance to get "Double Drops" is increased 0.1% each Level. If you are Level 1000 your chance will be 100%. 'Experience Table' This chart details the amount of experience gained from harvesting the respective crops. 'Training Herbalism' There are several methods to train Herbalism. Cocoa Beans: A fast way to train herbalism is to make a cocoa bean farm. Cocoa beans give 30 exp each, a moderate amount, but they grow very quickly. A one chunk wide farm can have enough cocoa beans growing quickly enough that the player can constantly harvest them. *Pros: Very fast growing crop, does not require water or light. *Cons: Moderate amount of exp per crop, also requires jungle logs to build the farms. Sugarcane: Another fast way to train herbalism is to make an extremely large sugar cane farm. A sugarcane can grow up to three blocks high. Keep in mind that hitting the middle block on a fully grown sugarcane will yield 60 exp total, one for each block of sugarcane broken. Hitting the bottom block would also likewise yield 90 exp if the bottom block was naturally generated and not placed by a player. *Pros: No need to replant. High experience at 60 exp per fully grown plant. *Cons: Sugarcane requires water next to the block it is planted on, making it less space efficient than other crops, though it's high exp yield may greatly compensate for this. It also regrows at a fairly slow pace. Nether Wart: *Pros: High experience at 50 exp each with a fast growth rate among all crops. *Cons: A large amount of Soul sand is required for large farms. The slow walking speed on top of Soul sand might also impede harvest and replanting, though this can be alleviated by building rows of non-Soul sand paths. Wheat/Carrot/Potato Farm: A simple method where the player builds a large farm to harvest. *Pros: Very space efficient. Optimal conditions require only one water block for every 9x9 farm area (and lighting). *Cons: Average growth time and requires constant replanting. Bonemeal: Set up a dispenser with a timer to automatically use bone meal on grass. The flowers grown will give 100 exp and the grass gives 10 exp. It doesn't give as much exp as sugarcane or nether wart but at least you don't have to replant or wait for the flowers to regrow. An optimized design may even have a skeleton spawner connected to create an unlimited supply of bones. *Pros: No replanting required, nor a huge amount of space *Cons: High amount of bonemeal required. Server redstone restrictions may hinder efficiency. Mushroom Hunting: Find a Mushroom biome and harvest all the mushrooms for 150 exp each, the highest for any single crop. *Pros: Highest exp yield per crop. *Cons: Unsustainable method since it requires finding a fresh mushroom biome. Mushrooms also grow at a very slow rate, making farms not very efficient. Flower Harvesting: Much like the Mushroom method, find a Flower Forest biome and break all the flowers there. The exotic flowers gives 100 exp each, the second highest. *Pros: High exp yield per crop *Cons: Unsustainable method since it requires finding fresh flower fields. Trivia *Given a high level of Herbalism, eating crops may restore more hunger than meat. Category:PvE Category:Skills Category:Gathering